Renewable energy systems involve the use of resources that are continuously replenished such as sunlight, wind, rain, oceanic tides and waves, and geothermal heat. Renewable energy systems are favorable due to their ability to provide sustainable energy with largely reduced impact on the environment. The reduced environmental impact of renewable energy systems is particularly favorable relative to electricity generation from burning fossil fuel sources such as petroleum, coal, and natural gas. Fossil fuels yield a significantly high amount of energy relative to units burned. However, this benefit comes at the cost of increased greenhouse gas emissions into the atmosphere from the combustion of fossil fuels. Additionally, because fossil fuels generally form over millions of years, they are considered a non-renewable source of energy. Perhaps the most prominent consequence of greenhouse gas emissions is the progressive increase in the temperature of the Earth's atmosphere and oceans. Increased greenhouse gas emissions along with factors such as deforestation have led to warming of the Earth's climate system. The problem is projected to worsen in the future as the Earth's population increases, leading to a corresponding increase in energy demand and consumption. The consequences of the Earth's increasing temperature are perhaps most visible in the gradual decline of the Arctic sea ice over the years. The melting of the polar icecap has resulted in a rising of the sea level as well. Numerous ecosystems of the Earth negatively affected by rising temperatures and increased atmospheric CO2 concentrations. Renewable energy systems greatly reduce the impact on the Earth's environment. However, despite technological advancements in renewable energy systems in recent years, renewable energy systems remain underutilized. Renewable energy systems hold a relatively low percentage share relative to conventional (fossil fuel) energy systems.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a renewable energy system based on ocean surface waves, which are a readily available energy source. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a renewable energy system without having a negative environmental impact.